peter_jacksons_the_hobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Cast)/Gallery
Gallery images for the cast of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Cast The * means that the actor and character appears only in the Extended Edition. The ** indicates that the actor and character's role is extended in the Extended Edition. The *** indicates that the actor and chracter's role is not included in the Extended Edition. Credited Cast Martin Freeman as Bilbo BOTFA.jpg|Martin Freeman as Bilbo Ken Stott as Balin BOTFA.jpg|Ken Stott as Balin** William Kircher as Bifur BOTFA.jpg|William Kircher as Bifur** James Nesbitt as Bofur BOTFA.jpg|James Nesbitt as Bofur** Stephen Hunter as Bombur BOTFA.jpg|Stephen Hunter as Bombur** Peter Hambleton as Gloin.jpg|Peter Hambleton as Glóin Adam Brown as Ori BOTFA.jpg|Adam Brown as Ori Orlando Bloom as Legolas BOTFA.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Legolas** Lee Pace as Thranduil BOTFA.jpg|Lee Pace as Thranduil** Cate Blanchett as Galadriel BOTFA.jpg|Cate Blanchett as Galadriel** Cate Blanchett as Galadriel (Shadowed) BOTFA.jpg|Cate Blanchett as Galadriel (Shadowed) Hugo Weaving as Elrond BOTFA.jpg|Hugo Weaving as Elrond Christopher Lee as Saruman BOTFA.jpg|Christopher Lee as Saruman Ian Holm as Old Bilbo BOTFA.jpg|Ian Holm as Old Bilbo Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug BOTFA.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug** Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn BOTFA.jpg|Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn** Sylvester McCoy as Radagast BOTFA.jpg|Sylvester McCoy as Radagast** Luke Evans as Bard BOTFA.jpg|Luke Evans as Bard** Stephen Fry as Master of Laketown BOTFA.jpg|Stephen Fry as Master of Laketown Ryan Gage as Alfrid BOTFA.jpg|Ryan Gage as Alfrid** John Bell as Bain BOTFA.jpg|John Bell as Bain Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid BOTFA.jpg|Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid Mary Nesbitt as Tilda BOTFA.jpg|Mary Nesbitt as Tilda Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer BOTFA.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer Billy Connolly as Dain.jpg|Billy Connolly as Dain** Mark Mitchinson as Braga BOTFA.jpg|Mark Mitchinson as Braga Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca BOTFA.jpg|Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca** Nick Blake as Percy BOTFA.jpg|Nick Blake as Percy** Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons.jpg|Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons** Allan Smith as Ragash.jpg|Allan Smith as Ragash Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville Baggins BOTFA.jpg|Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville Baggins Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville Baggins BOTFA.jpg|Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville Baggins Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort BOTFA.jpg|Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort Merv Smith as Tosser Grubb BOTFA.jpg|Merv Smith as Tosser Grubb Martin Kwok as Voice of Ragash.jpg|Martin Kwok as Voice of Ragash Uncredited Cast Jim Baltaxe as Laketowner.jpg|Jim Baltaxe as Laketowner Rodney Bane as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Rodney Bane as Laketowner Bruce Bell as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Bruce Bell as Laketowner Sonia Bloom as Old Woman in Laketown.jpg|Sonia Bloom as Old Woman in Laketown Riley Brophy as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Riley Brophy as Laketowner Luc Campbell as Cute Young Hobbit BOTFA.jpg|Luc Campbell as Cute Young Hobbit Barry Carter as Laketowner.jpg|Barry Carter as Laketowner Michael M. Foster as Somber Villager.jpg|Michael M. Foster as Somber Villager Stephen Gledhill as Old Gammidge BOTFA.jpg|Stephen Gledhill as Old Gammidge Jamie Haugh as Somber Villager.jpg|Jamie Haugh as Somber Villager Christian Hipolito as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Christian Hipolito as Laketowner Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Laketowner Billy Jackson as Laketown Refugee.jpg|Billy Jackson as Laketown Refugee Katie Jackson as Girl in Laketown.jpg|Katie Jackson as Girl in Laketown Peter Jackson as Painting of Bungo Baggins BOTFA.jpg|Peter Jackson as Painting of Bungo Baggins Raymond Jones as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Raymond Jones as Laketowner Fern Karun as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Fern Karun as Laketowner Tyrone Mackintosh as Laketown Guard.jpg|Tyrone Mackintosh as Laketown Guard Ollie Matthews as Cute Hobbit Child BOTFA.jpg|Ollie Matthews as Cute Young Hobbit Carlton McRae as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Carlton McRae as Laketowner Sarah Morgan as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Sarah Morgan as Laketowner Jimmy James Nielsen as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Jimmy James Nielsen as Laketowner Stephen O'Neill as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Stephen O'Neill as Laketowner Alan Perry as Somber Villager.jpg|Alan Perry as Somber Villager Wayne Phillips as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Wayne Phillips as Laketowner Gabriela Roque López as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Gabriela Roque López as Laketowner Ruby Ashbourne Serkis as Girl in Laketown.jpg|Ruby Ashbourne Serkis as Girl in Laketown Fiona Simpson as Laketown Resident BOTFA.jpg|Fiona Simpson as Laketowner Russell Smith as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Russell Smith as Laketowner Samuel Taylor as Cute Young Hobbit BOTFA.jpg|Samuel Taylor as Cute Young Hobbit Fran Walsh as Painting of Belladonna Took BOTFA.jpg|Fran Walsh as Painting of Belladonna Took Ruben Werle as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Ruben Werle as Laketowner Christopher Winchester as Laketowner BOTFA.jpg|Christopher Winchester as Laketowner Category:Images from Films